If you love me
by you'reprettygood
Summary: Raikov is used to getting what he wants and he doesn't like to share. The only problem is Volgin isn't the type to be monogamous. Bitchiness ensues. Raikov/Volgin one shot


Wrote this before actually playing Snake Eater(though I have now and changed a couple things) OTL so it may be rather fail ha ha

If You Love Me…

Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov walked in solid, swift steps towards his quarters just down the hall and up the stairs from his current position. It would take him exactly 3 minutes and 30 seconds to reach it provided he ran into no one. Which was unlikely at best considering the other soldiers' penchant for jumping in front of him and saluting him with shaking arms. A smirk found its way onto his face-things were certainly more interesting now that he had punched everyone into submission. Half way there and…

"Hello S-Sir! Sorry for bothering you Sir!"

He saluted back, barely raising his hand to his forehead before continuing onward. _I should've hit him for interrupting me._ Well, there was still time. But he'd be even later if he did that. He liked to keep things on a schedule-_They always said in boot camp 'punctuality is the mark of a good soldier'. _Besides that if there were strict rules in place it was much more fun to break them. The blonde man opened the door to his room, removing his hat then closing the door behind him with a loud bang. He wanted nothing more than to sit on his bed and read a book or maybe watch a bit of television since the Colonel was on some mission or another until later tonight. _And he better make it up to me. He's been gone for days. _Ivan sniffed, hoping the other man could feel his annoyance at the entire situation wherever he was and unbuttoned his jacket. The rest of his clothes were removed then placed on the top of his dresser, folded carefully into perfect squares. He removed a pair of pyjamas that hung off of him so much he was pretty sure they were Volgin's-or had been before Raikov had claimed them as his own. Black and made of something akin to flannel they looked more like robes on him than actual clothing but they were comfortable and not too annoying if he rolled up the sleeves and pant legs. He sat on his bed, fetching his novel from the bedside table. After flicking to the dog eared page he began reading and thinking about how exactly he would make Yevgeny pay for leaving him. Though he did quite like having the base mostly to himself. Otherwise he preferred the other man to be here. _It gets boring by yourself after a couple days._ He could only punch scientists for so long after all. _You'd think they'd learn to listen to my orders. Maybe they wouldn't get hit so much that way._

~~**~~

"Ivan."

"Yevgeny," his eyes flew open immediately and he almost forgot to be annoyed at the other man.

"I've kept you waiting. I didn't expect to be this late."

"You _never_ expect to be late but time and time again…"

Volgin rubbed his thumb against Raikov's cheek, "you sound displeased Vanya."

"What could have led to that I wonder."

"Now now, Major, I did the best I could," one side of his mouth twitched into a smile.

"I'm sure. Tell me about it. Your trip."

"Ah, so you are interested. Well…the result ended up being acceptable but the experience left something to be desired. I've never met such stupid people. I think you would have liked the setting though I was too busy to notice it much."

"Compared to you everyone's stupid. Did Ocelot make an idiot out of himself again?" unconsciously he turned over, letting the taller man play with his hair and work at unbuttoning the shirt covering his torso.

The Colonel laughed, "you're so cruel to him Vanya. No, he kept his mouth mostly shut."

"You like the cruelty otherwise you wouldn't have come to me."

"True Vanya, true. Now why don't you inform me of the goings on while I was gone."

Ivan shrugged, hands working their way up to grip the short, slicked back blonde hair. He never held on lightly, or felt the need to be gentle with anyone even if that person was Volgin. It wasn't a matter of being angry but that he trusted the other man to put him in his place if things got too forceful-control wasn't a word in Raikov's mental dictionary so he had to have someone to reign him in. "Nothing happened Colonel. Everything was quiet. Very quiet."

"So you didn't try anything rash while I was gone?"

"Like?" he licked his lips and locked eyes with the taller of the two, "what did you expect me to do?"

"Oh, maybe…abusing the guards again. You know they go to Tatyana to complain about it and then she tells me."

"Good for her."

"Have I hit a sore spot dorogi?"

"No. You haven't. I'd just rather not hear about her."

Volgin shook his head, "I thought you were fine with her. Or was I mistaken?"

"I _don't_ have a problem with her. I would prefer to not talk about her."

"Jealousy leads you down a bad path Ivan," the gloved hands removed the button down shirt and threw it off the bed in a single motion.

"It's not jealousy. I really don't think I have anything to be jealous about."

"Yes, you are very beautiful. And very possessive it seems."

"Hmph."

~~**~~

He ignored how Tatyana turned to glance at him-eyes giving him the once over before returning to whatever she had been doing previously. He kept on walking with his head held high because there was no way in hell he was letting her know how much he _hated_ her for worming her stupid woman breasts into the Colonel's bed. _You're supposed to be Sokolov's lover. _Of course she had to know how angry he was since apparently all of the guards went bitching to her like she was their mother. His eyes narrowed at a soldier who immediately saluted him with what sounded like a suppressed shriek of terror. Raikov didn't acknowledge him otherwise, walking past him without a word or even another look.

He had thought of going to Volgin's room then decided against it. _Let him wait. It's not like he hasn't done the same to me._ The Major instead took his time at walking around the East Wing-walking into every room and thoroughly inspecting every last space for intruders. Finding only mouse houses though-which he promptly destroyed-he sighed. It had to be some sort of karma that the one person he gave more than just his body had rejected him. All of the people he'd cruelly rejected in the past would probably be laughing at him now. Something-maybe it _was_ jealousy-made punching guards seem so much more fun now. _If he won't let go of her then I won't let go of anything either._ His fist connected with a bespectacled scientist's face with a satisfying crack. The man's nose gushed blood all over the floor bringing all attention towards them both. Nobody said anything. All that could be heard was the scientist whimpering pathetically and the shuffling of feet as his peers effectively abandoned him. Raikov pushed him out of the way, a bit of blood landed on his gloves but he simply wiped it on the man's coat before striding off without saying anything.

_What a pathetic man. All I did was break his nose. _His mouth twisted into a smirk momentarily before falling into a frown. One person wouldn't be enough. Nothing about this situation made sense-_he said I was beautiful. He keeps me around. So why does he need her? Is it because she's a woman? Who needs a woman? _He clenched his fist making his gloves squeal in protest. _Am I not attractive enough? Or smart enough? Or strong enough? _His teeth ground together as he hit another passing scientist in the stomach. _Fine Colonel. I don't need just you either. I can play that game. _

He knocked on the door in front of him.

"Who's out there?"

"It's me Major."

Ocelot opened the door, one eyebrow raised, "Major? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Colonel?"

"You mean you don't want me here?"

"What, Colonel ignoring you or something?"

"You aren't going to let me in?" his hand curled around scarf at the other man's neck, "it's only polite."

"I guess. What do you want?"

"Do you always look a gift horse in the mouth?"

The door was closed behind them. Ocelot had been listening to the radio before he'd answered the door obviously since it still quietly played music into the otherwise silent room. Raikov wasted no time in pushing the slightly taller man towards the bed.

"Sorry Major, I'm not interested."

"…No? And why is that? Found some woman to occupy your time? Or maybe…Someone else?" his finger lightly traced the curves of the blonde's face.

"That's none of your business! Would you…"

"Would I what?"

"…The Colonel better not find out about this."

Ivan resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the statement and forced the Major onto the mattress then straddled his hips. He unbuttoned his coat, then his dress shirt and tie before moving onto to Ocelot's clothing. Perhaps a bit too roughly he dragged his nails down the gun wielding idiot's chest so he left red marks all the way down the pale torso. A couple of places had blood beading over where the nails had previously been.

"Is that what he does to you?"

"Do I look like I have any scars?"

"No, not really."

"You might have some by the time I leave Ocelot."

"We'll see about that Major."

"Try not to get too excited Ocelot."

"Trust me, excited isn't the word."

~~**~~

Tatyana stared at him for a second before walking over. She nodded at him, "Major Raikov, right?"

"Yes."

The woman reached into her pocket and removed a tube of lipstick, "you…you're also involved with…him…right?"

"So what if I am?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what you were like," she applied the colour to her lips. They were alone in the corridor and he had to assume it was her doing because the only reason for a deserted area of Groznyj Grad was someone influencing it to happen.

"You know I'm not interested in you. So you can stop trying to seduce me with your make up."

"Hm? I'm not trying to seduce anyone. I've got Dr. Sokolov and the Colonel don't I," her mouth twitched into a smile and she buttoned up her blouse after no doubt noticing that he wasn't talking to her breasts instead of her face.

"You should go have fun with your scientist and keep your nose out of other people's business."

"Is that supposed to be a threat? Anyway I've got to go. People to see after all."

He wanted to punch her so badly his arm twitched at his side like it would leap up and clock her in the mouth if he didn't control himself. But he let her walk away unscathed for now. For and now being the key words. _I wonder if he would get angry if I hit her. _

"M-Major Raikov, Sir C-C-Colonel Volgin-"

"Tell him I'll be right there."

Whether or not he actually would be or if he decided to go to Ocelot's room instead remained to be seen.

~~**~~

"Ivan."

"What is it?"

"You're still angry with me."

"I'm not angry."

Volgin's hand went for the hat despite getting no physical response from the other man. "Vanya, you don't lie well."

"I don't like her. I hate her. And…"

"And you won't rest until I've stopped seeing her."

"Why do you need her Yevgeny? I'm not enough for you?" he dreaded the answer but at the same time needed to know. Being trapped in a situation where he didn't know the truth made him angrier than before and he would've hit the taller man if it would've led to anything other than them having sex. Which wasn't to say he didn't want it-_Ocelot isn't the same._

"I don't _need _her Ivan. It's a matter of wanting. Having Tatyana doesn't mean I need her but that I appreciate her appearance," he runs his thumb over the man's lips, "This kind of expression doesn't suit you Vanya."

"So she's nothing more than a possession to you."

"In simple terms."

"Then it should be easy for you to throw her away."

"Ivan-"

"No. If you want her then keep her but if you have her then I won't stay only with you either," the challenge was out there in the open now. Begging for an answer. He knew what he wanted the man to say but didn't know if that's what would be said. "I don't need Ocelot but if you stay with her then I'll have him too."

"Dorogi, why does this have you so angry? Is it because she is a woman or because you think she's taking your place?"

"…Neither. I could care less if she's a woman. I don't think she's taking my place. But she…I've given you many things Yevgeny. My pride, my body and my mind. All I ask is for one thing in return," keeping his emotions in check had become infinitely more difficult. Anger and jealousy and sadness all collided within him making his mind buzz with all of the things he could say or do to just get his point across without sacrificing anymore of his manhood.

"One very selfish thing."

"I didn't say it wasn't. I never said you have to. It's only a request. You don't have to give up something if it's not worth it to you."

"If I don't do this for you then I don't love you, is that what you're saying Ivan?" Volgin pressed a hand against the shorter man's chest then grabbed a handful of jacket. A shuddering gasp escaped the pouting blonde as he hit the wall with a thud.

"Y…Yes," his eyes closed half way when the Colonel's face drew in closer.

Their lips met briefly in a battle for their individual causes. Raikov didn't try to convince the other man that his views were right or wrong rather that he was just a better lover than any woman.

"…Alright Vanya, have it your way."

"I love you Yevgeny."

Volgin chuckled, "I certainly hope so."

END

Dorogi=dear or darling or something. It sounds not gay in Russian but incredibly gay in English. LOL OH MY DEAR IVAN HOW I LOVE YOU WITH THE INTENSITY OF 1000 WHITE HOT SUNS.

If Raikov's angry he'll punch you. He'll punch you good. Even if you have nothing to do with why he's angry-it's how he fuckin' rolls. Oh god why'd I turn Raikov into such a puss?! He's so fuckin' stupid omg like a fuckin' drama. ": why you no like me no more?" -__- But he does seem the type to convince you of stuff while he's fucking you. Or withhold said fucking in the face of not getting what he wants. All in all he just reminds me of a spoiled brat used to getting what he wants because he's pretty.


End file.
